


So, This Is Love?

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, lovey fluffy sin, much love, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti and Dark have been together for a while and they know almost everything about each other, they've been intimate many times before but for some reason this time seems a lot more than just sex.





	So, This Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> A user of Tumblr asked for some really soft and cute Danti smut

Anti laughed as he ran into Dark’s bedroom, spinning around and seeing Dark shut the door behind him. Anti kept laughing and dodged Dark’s half-hearted attempt to catch him. He let out a little squeal when Dark did get him, hugging his waist from the back. 

“Darky!” Anti giggled and wiggled out of Dark’s hold. Anti stuck his tongue out and skipped backward, the back of his knees hitting Dark’s bed and making him fall to his rear on the mattress. Dark went over to Anti and leaned forward, pressing his hands into the bed.

“Got’cha.” Dark whispered with a chuckle. Anti just smirked and pressed his lips against Dark’s. He grabbed Dark’s tie and pulled him down with him after shifting further up the bed. Anti slipped Dark’s tie off while they deepened their kiss, tossing it aside before wrapping his arms around Dark’s neck, unable to stop the giggle from coming out when Dark parted and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Looks like you did get me.” Anti winked, smiling against the kiss Dark gave him while he removed his blazer. 

“I got you a long time again and I never plan on letting go,” Dark said, placing a kiss on Anti’s forehead and chuckling when Anti giggled again. 

“Like you can get rid of me.” Anti put his hands on Dark’s face and rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks for a moment before putting them back around Dark when Dark dipped his head down and started to kiss down his neck. Anti let out a happy hum and tilted his head back as Dark gave his scar a trail of long, open-mouthed kisses and his hands slipped under his shirt. Anti sat up a little and let Dark remove his shirt before going back down and leaning his chest into the kisses Dark pressed against it. Dark moved the kisses lower and lower and rolled up to sit on his knees, having been working on his shirt buttons and only needing to undo a few more before he could toss his shirt aside as well. Dark leaned down to hold himself up with one hand while the other went to Anti’s chest, rubbing gentle circles in the center of it.

“You’re beautiful,” Dark said, smiling softly when Anti just turned his head away in disbelief. Dark took his hand to cup Anti’s cheek, turning his head to face him. “You are.” He added before giving Anti another kiss. 

Something about these kisses felt different. They’ve kissed thousands of times before, they’ve had sex plenty of times as well, but for some reason all of this felt...stronger. It felt better, kinder and it filled their chests with a strong warmth that was more powerful than the lust they were used to. 

Dark turned his head when he felt something tap on his upper arm and he let out a snort of air through his nose and smiled when he saw that Anti had taken the bottle of lube out from under the pillow and was holding it up. Anti just wiggled his eyebrows a little before laughing as Dark took the bottle. Anti kicked off his shoes and socks while Dark undid his jeans and slipped them down with his boxers. Anti bent his knees up and Dark coated his fingers with lube. Dark kissed the inside of Anti’s upper thigh before slowly slipping in a finger. 

“Darky~” Anti practically sang, holding a hand out to tell Dark that he wanted him near again. Dark compiled and adjusted himself so he could keep kissing Anti while thrusting his finger in and out of him, taking his sweet time before pushing in a second one, swallowing the little gasp that came from Anti’s mouth. Anti lifted his hips and moaned when Dark curled his fingers, pressing up against the sweet spot he knew so well. “D-Dark.” Anti stuttered out, his hand going to the back of Dark’s neck and pulling him in for yet another kiss, his fingers slightly digging into Dark’s neck when a third finger was added. Dark ran his tongue along Anti’s collar bone before taking his hand away, chuckling at Anti’s whine of protest and silencing it with a kiss. Dark parted and smiled down at Anti. 

“I love you,” Dark said, the words spilling out of his mouth without a thought. Anti’s eyes went wide for a second before softening. 

“I love you, too.” Anti let out a giggle when Dark started to kiss his face, covering his forehead, cheeks, and lips with them. “Darky, please, I need you,” Anti whispered, earning a little hum and smirk from Dark. Dark sat back up and retrieved the bottle of lube, opening it again and covered himself with a generous amount, feeling a little shiver go down his spine from the chill. Dark settled himself between Anti’s legs and pushed the head of his cock in, slowly going in further with each peck up Anti’s stomach and chest, stopping to give Anti a kiss on the lips when he was fully in. Anti placed his hands on Dark’s shoulder to keep him down into the kiss, moaning into his mouth when Dark began to gently roll his hips. 

“Anti.” Dark whispered against Anti’s lips, groaning a little as he kept moving. Anti could feel his chest warming up at the way Dark said his name. Usually by now Dark would be picking up the pace or Anti would be asking for that but neither of them wanted that at the moment. They both just held on to each other, softly groaning and moaning each other’s names while their movements were soft and steady. 

“D-Darky, I-I’m gonna~” Anti arched his back and gasped out in a high-pitched tone as he came, letting out moans as his body shook a little. He felt Dark go a little faster before grunting into his neck and coming as well, filling Anti up. 

“I love you,” Dark said again, giving Anti another kiss before pulling out. 

“You better after that.” Anti giggled, watching as Dark rolled his eyes and smile, getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom. “Love you, too.” He added.

“You better.” Dark winked before going into the bathroom. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the snarky one?” Anti laughed, hearing the sink run for a moment. 

“Who said I can’t have a little fun?” Dark chuckled, coming back in with a wet rag. 

“The Ipliers.” Anti puffed out his lips when he said that, laughing some more when Dark rolled his eyes again before sitting back down on the bed. 

“You’re not them,” Dark said and started to clean Anti off. 

“I’m a lot cooler than them.” Anti shimmied a little and his playfulness became a whimper when Dark used the rag to clean the inside of him. “You’re going to get me going again if you keep that up.” 

“Maybe later.” Dark chuckled and threw the rag across the room. 

“I really do love you, Darky.” Anti suddenly said, placing his hand on top of Dark’s. “You must have done something to me to make me feel this way.” 

“And you must have done the same to me.” Dark chuckled, leaning down and pecking little kisses all over Anti’s face and neck as he moved himself to lay down next to Anti. “I love you too, Anti.” 

“Good.” Anti hummed, rolling himself over a little so he could curl up to Dark’s chest, laying an arm across Dark’s waist. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t.” Dark just smiled and nuzzled his face into Anti’s hair, rubbing his hand on Anti’s back as the two relaxed in each other’s holds. 


End file.
